YesNoMaybe
by wewillgo-onforever
Summary: By avoiding Blaine, Kurt's able to lengthen the time where Blaine hasn't said "yes" or "no" yet. "Yes" or "no", he likes Kurt. "Yes or no", he wants to be with Kurt. "Yes" or "no" they're something more than friends. Glee AU. Kurt and Blaine are at a party and Kurt's trying to avoid telling Blaine how he feels. Maybe tonight that will change.


A/N: I originally wrote and published this story for another blog, but I changed the names and changed the ending (slightly). This takes place in an alternate universe where the New Directions kids (season two-season three members) all met during their first year in college (In NYC or Ohio or L.A. I don't know. You decide.)

* * *

All of the lights in the party were dimmed to the point where Kurt could barely see three feet in front of his face. The person throwing the party had strung up some different colored Christmas lights haphazardly, but that hardly helped. In fact, they added to the slightly disorientated, dizzy feeling that he's had ever since he'd taken that last shot with Mercedes and Rachel.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have taken that last shot," he said to himself.

"You know, they say that talking to yourself is the first sign that you're going insane," a very familiar voice to his left piped up.

Kurt turned to make eye contact with him, the exact person he was determined to avoid the entire night. "For your information, Blaine, I'm not going insane, I'm just really drunk right now,"

As if to emphasize his statement, Kurt began to sway where he was standing. Unfortunately Blaine spotted that, and placed his hand on Kurt's arm to steady him.

And there it was. The reason why Kurt had tried to avoid Blaine all night. His playful, almost-flirting but not obvious enough to be considered flirting, tone and conversations he had with Kurt. The innocent touching, lingering eye contact, and wide smiles. All these things that he did gave Kurt butterflies, but he wasn't sure how to interpret it. It scares the living crap out of him that he doesn't know how Blaine really feels about him, and that's why Kurt's never dared take a risk when it came to him. By avoiding Blaine, Kurt's able to lengthen the time where Blaine hasn't said "yes" or "no" yet. "Yes" or "no", he likes Kurt. "Yes or no", he wants to be with Kurt. "Yes" or "no" they're something more than fri-

Shit, he's been talking this entire time and now he's waiting for Kurt's response to something he asked.

"Um, I'm fine. I-I-I'll just go find Rachel so we could go back home or something," Kurt managed to get out, while he tried to move his arm so Blaine wasn't holding onto it anymore. Kurt must have been more intoxicated than he thought, because he stumbled as he pulled away. Again, Blaine was too fast for him, and this time he grabbed Kurt by the waist and managed to hold him up, while pressing the side of Kurt's body against his.

Blaine smiled, and not the smile he had when he made the comment about Kurt going insane. It was a soft smile, an almost bashful smile. "I thought you zoned out for a bit there," he said as he avoided Kurt's gaze. "Rachel came up to me a few minutes before I walked over here. She said that she was going to another party, and she kinda already knew that you were probably out of it. She strongly suggested that I take you home," he finished with a small chuckle, finally making eye contact with Kurt.

Rachel, that evil girl. Why'd Kurt ever become best friends with a person who was such a control freak? Control freaks are always to decide what their best friends should. Their best friends should vacuum the apartment and wash the dishes. Of course Rachel would make an opportunity for Kurt to finally admit his feelings for Blaine.

"She did? I think Rachel would have told me if she was going to do that," Kurt said looking for an out.

"Oh, yeah she said she sent you a text," Blaine said right away.

Kurt pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and found that Rachel had sent him a message saying that she was on her way to another party, and Blaine was going to take him home. "Oh," he started weakly, resigned to be going home with Blaine. "There it is."

Then he had a last moment of clarity. Even through his intoxication, he managed to remember that he had forgotten his keys at home. He relayed this to Blaine but his smile went from bashful to toothy in a few seconds. "That's okay. My place isn't that far from here, and my roommates are away for the weekend, so I can make food and we could watch some T.V. or a movie or something. It'll be fun."

Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. It would be a lot of fun. It would be like times before he realized he had this big crush on Blaine, where they would just sit around on his couch. It would also be nice to get away from the party and be dressed in something more warm and comfortable.

"Okay, yeah that does sound nice," he said. "But, I will need you to provide something a bit more comfortable and worthy of sitting around on a couch."

Just when Kurt thought Blaine's smile couldn't get bigger, it did. It lit up his eyes, and it made Kurt's smile widen too. "I think I can provide that. We should get going,"

"Yeah, we should."

They made their way through the party, Blaine's arm still wrapped around Kurt's waist holding him close, and Kurt's mind racing at the thought of being alone with him without having complete control over what words would come out of his mouth. Those thoughts left his head temporarily when they walked near some Christmas lights that had fallen from the high ceiling but were still hanging on the wall, albeit very precariously. Kurt could see Blaine's face more clearly, and he could see Kurt's when he turned to ask him question. They both just stood near those lights for a minute, just looking at each other until Kurt looked away. When they started walking again, Kurt looked back at Blaine and saw that Blaine still had a small smile on his face. Without thinking twice about it, Kurt moved his arm so it was around Blaine's waist. He didn't turn to look at Kurt with raised eyebrows and a smooth, "Are you trying to get into my pants, Hummel?", like Kurt expected him to. Instead Blaine's smile got bigger.

While that didn't relax Kurt completely, he definitely knew that Blaine wouldn't say no. And really, "yes" or "maybe", was a million times better than "yes" or "no".


End file.
